gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Philips
Mr. Philips is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given by protagonist Trevor Philips to himself. Fellow protagonists Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton also make an appearance in the opening cutscene. Mission Description After Franklin meets Michael at his house, they each have a drink to celebrate their successful heist. While they discuss business, the FIB agent who offered him protection, Dave Norton, suddenly appears and asks what's wrong with Michael before bringing up the what if scenario of Trevor discovering his old robbery pal is alive. Michael merely brushes the question claiming that Trevor has to be dead. Dave warns Michael about the potential repercussions of the heist while turning on the TV to show a news interview with the police officer that Michael had threatened outside the jewelry store. Michael maintains that they are not in any danger while denying perpetrating the heist. Unfortunely for him, Trevor is alive and kicking in his house out in Blaine County, The former robber turned drug addict/sociopath happens to overhears the same news report while having sex with Ashley Butler. The officer being interviewed quotes a line used by one of the robbers: "You forget a thousand things everyday, make sure this is one of them." Trevor instantly recognizes this as a phrase often used by Michael, who Trevor believes to be dead. Shocked, Trevor zips his pants, grabs a beer, and walks out of the house, encountering Johnny Klebitz who angrily tries to confront a still appalled Trevor about the latter's ongoing affair with Ashley while Wade Hebert and Ron Jakowski try to calm Johnny down. Not caring about the president of the Lost MC hurt feelings, Trevor attempts to walk away from the confrontation while Johnny continues to express his anger. Already rattled by the knowledge of Michael suddenly being alive, Trevor is pushed to a breaking point; he fires away insults and offensive jokes about Johnny's addiction to meth, all in a "mostly" calm tone. He even orders Johnny to pull down his pants so that they may have sex, mockingly claiming that it is the reason why there is friction between the two of them. An emotionally drained Johnny then lets his guard down, sadly admitting to Trevor that he still loves Ashley. Trevor feigns an attempt to try and console Johnny before throwing him to the ground and smashing a bottle over his head. Trevor then repeatedly stomps on Johnny's head and kills him while Ashley, Ron and Wade watch in horror. Ashley runs over to Johnny's dead body while the other three get into Trevor's truck and leave. Knowing that Johnny's gang will be outraged over its leader's brutal murder, Trevor decides to wipe out The Lost and their meth business from Blaine County before they have a chance to exact revenge. He drives with Wade and Ron to a Lost hangout in Grapeseed where Terry Thorpe, Clay Simons, and other members of the Lost are. After announcing and mocking Johnny's death, the members of The Lost retreat to their trailer park to notify the rest of the gang. Trevor follows them there and brutally kills the whole gang in a violent rage, including Terry and Clay. Afterwards, Trevor commands Wade to begin looking for Michael and drives with Ron to a trailer belonging to the Aztecas leader, Ortega. After pushing Ortega's trailer into the adjacent river, Trevor can kill or spare Ortega, solidifying his new position as Blaine County's meth and gun king. Sparing Ortega will make him appear as another thug in Trevor Philips Industries, killing him will not, and replaying the mission later on will have the game treat it as if you spared him regardless. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission, the player must: *Drive to Grapeseed. *Confront Terry, Clay and the other Lost MC Members, *Follow the van to their hideout. *Kill every last Lost MC member. *Go to Ortega's trailer. *Push Ortega's trailer to the river. *Threaten Ortega. *Go to Trevor's Trailer. Gold Medal Objectives *No Survivors - Kill all fleeing bikers. *Headshots - Get 12 headshots. Time - Complete within 12:00. *Trailer Trashed - Cause $5000 damage to Ortega's trailer. *Lost and Damned - Kill Terry and Clay during the chase. Deaths *Johnny Klebitz - Killed by Trevor for expressing his anger towards him. *Terry Thorpe - Killed by Trevor during the shootout. *Clay Simons - Killed by Trevor during the shootout. *Ortega (Optional) - Can be killed by Trevor in an attempt to rule the criminal empire in Blaine County. Otherwise, Ortega will be killed by Trevor in Trevor Philips Industries. *Ashley Butler (Optional) - Can be killed by Trevor after he kills Johnny. Otherwise, a news report will say that she dies after having participated in a heroin orgy. Aftermath Bleeter Posts *@LostMotorcycleClub - "rumors goin round that johnny klebitz been killed somewhere out in san andreas curse of the liberty city chapter lives on" *@fukudad3 - "my buddy mick tells me some crazy fuckers r waging war on the Lost at the alamo sea killed more bikers than lung cancer" Trivia * This mission finally confirms the death of Johnny Klebitz, who was rumored to have died in the Second Trailer and the leaked audio file. The scene where Trevor pushes Ortega's trailer into the river can be seen in the same Trailer. * At the beginning when Trevor finished having sex with Ashley, he zips up his pants, despite the fact he is wearing sweatpants. * It also confirms the deaths of Terry and Clay, members of the Lost MC and friends of Johnny in The Lost and Damned. *This is the first appearance of Ron Jakowski and Wade Hebert in the game's storyline during this mission. * After Johnny dies, Trevor can go back to his corpse and find his head busted open, showing his brain. Also, if the player tries to approach Ashley, she will run away. * Ashley can be killed after Trevor kills Johnny, although killing her won't fail the mission or affect the story. Wade's conversation with Trevor on the way to meet other members of The Lost will differ though, commenting on her death. * Ashley dies after having participated in a heroin orgy after this mission, reported on Weazel News. It is mentioned after the mission Eye in the Sky. * This mission can be started by either Michael or Franklin, however neither of them are playable, instead Trevor is the main playable character in this. *If the player start this mission using Michael, he can see a unique conversation between Michael and Amanda in the begining of the cutscene. * This is the first appearance of Trevor Philips since the Prologue. * When the mission is completed, you cannot play as Michael or Franklin until you complete Friends Reunited. * Although it is intended that Michael doesn't know Trevor's whereabouts by this mission, Michael can still hear a message left from Trevor to Ron on Blaine County Radio prior to this mission. * Strangely, when approching Ashley while she is crying over Johnny's body, the body will somehow get launched a couple inches away from Ashley, then she'll get up and run away. * After choosing Ortega's fate, the radio station will be tuned into Rebel Radio and the track "I Ain't Living Long Like This" will always play while Trevor drives himself and Ron back to their trailers. The song is an obvious reference to Johnny's run of terrible luck while in charge of The Lost MC, as well as him being ultimately killed by Trevor. * After Trevor stomped Johnny Klebitz to death, you can still see him blinking and moving his mouth. Many people who've seen this, claim that Johnny is still alive, ** But after Johnny's body launches a few centimeters away from Ashley Butler, she runs away and Johnny's mouth stopped moving and stops blinking. This means that Johnny died. * It is unknown why Trevor decided to follow bikers' van instead of going directly to Stab City. In his missions from Grand Theft Auto Online, he's seems to know where the Lost MC's base of operation is. It could be possible that Trevor was trying to intimidate the bikers. Also when Wade asks Trevor if he knows where the bikers are going Trevor says that he has a feeling but has to make sure. It could be that during GTA Online Trevor sent the player to where ever he though the bikers could be without being too sure. * While chasing the bikers, Wade makes a suggestion to get seat belts or straps at the back of the truck, Trevor responds by saying that he keeps things in the back of his truck that he doesn't mind losing, but abandoning Wade, or killing him, will still fail the mission. *Its possible to call both Wade and Ron after this mission, to hear unique dialogues. *For a strange reason, Ortega's trailer is a driveable vehicle which can be spawned using save editors. Gallery Trevor&Johnny-GTA5.jpg|Trevor about to kill Johnny. DeadJohnny-GTAV.jpg|Johnny lying dead after Trevor's attack. DeadJohnnywithAshley-GTAV.jpg|Ashley mourning over Johnny. Trevor in the mission.png|Gameplay of the mission. Trevor and Ron in the mission.png|Trevor and Ron in the mission. Trevor-GTAV-Angry.jpg|The guns and crank in this area go through Trevor Philips Enterprises, or they ain't going! Video Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V